The Dragon & The Weasel
by Deadly Kiss of the Dragon
Summary: When Ginny Weasley is sorted into Slytherin House, instead of Gryffindor, she develops a new relationship other then spiteful with none other than Draco Malfoy!


A/N: Haha! Well please read & review! I know you might be a lil confuzzled but it will all be explained in the next 2 chapters coming in the next 2 weeks on how she gets sorted into Slytherin and other details! Enjoy! *drools over Malfoy*  
  
Please contact me @ deadlykissofthedragon@hotmail.com if any questions or concerns!  
  
Draco's Point Of View:  
  
The light struck through the thick black curtains with a ring of terror. It shined against the shadowy black wall threatening to burst at any second with the overexposure, much to Draco's dismay.  
  
"Bloody hell! Must those incompetent house elves always leave those damn curtains open any time they wish?" Draco sleepily muttered under his breath, currently seeking out his closet to find what he would wear to King's Cross.  
  
As he angrily rummaged through his many expensive robes and dress pants, he sought out his house elf, Dobby, to assist him in selecting the proper attire.  
  
"You called Dobby ,sir?" the house elf nervously squeaked.  
  
Agitated by Dobby's very presence, Draco shot him a sudden look of disapproval.  
  
"How damn hard is it to close a couple of curtains when it is clearly stated on your list of tasks?"  
  
"Dobby's ever so sorry, sir." The trembling house elf cowardly stated as he began to slap his self repeatedly across the face (much to Draco's amusement.)  
  
"That'll do Dobby, I think you've punished yourself enough for one day." Draco chuckled as he slipped on a black silk t-shirt, jet black slacks, and an intimidating dark cape.  
  
Draco lazily made his way down the long, winding marble staircase. As he entered the living room, he noticed his mother packing his oversized trunk with all of his necessities.  
  
"Draco, darling, your driver is waiting at the front gate. So hurry and grab your things. You don't want to be late." Narcissa said with forced enthusiasm.  
  
"Wont't you be accompanying me to the train station, mother?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"No, not this time. Your father and I have plans. Sorry, dear." She said faking sympathy. Narcissa patted Draco on the back and proceeded to hand him his boarding ticket.  
  
"Alright then, I guess I'll be off." Draco said and with that he made his way to the cab. When he finally got comfortable in the back of the vehicle, his mind drifted off.  
  
Draco frowned as he relayed on past events. His mouth twitched with disgust as he thought about that annoying trio that he despised so much. But he soon smirked when the thought of how he could torture them this year entered him mind. Yes, this would be a very good year, indeed.  
  
Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the jerk of the automobile as it pulled into the station.He swiftly grabbed his possessions and loaded a trolly as he made his way on to the platform passing by several strange muggles.  
  
Well isn' that a pretty picture? Draco thought sarcastically as he watched a short disheveled Molly Weasley assisting her kids with loading their trollies. Draco squinted as he saw Ronald Weasley, the temper mental red headed now 7th year, stuffing his face with chocolate frogs. His eyes then fell upon Fred & George, now hastily hitting each other, and bickering back and fourth. Then he finally noticed the youngest Weasley offspring. She looked much different to the small, freckled face little girl he remembered from a few years prior. But she would now be entering her 6th year, so it was reasonably understandable. Draco stared a moment to take in her new appearance. Her porcelain face was framed by her shiny red curls ( falling just a few inches below shoulder length.) Her nose was dappled with a few not very noticeable freckles. Her most attractive feature being her emerald green eyes.  
  
Well, the 17 yr. old Virginia Weasley had certainly turned into a looker. Draco thought for a split second before mentally scolding himself for actually thinking that a Weasley was anything but pathetic and repulsive. Realizing that at any second he could get caught staring at her, he quickly drew his glance towards the train door and stepped inside the train.  
  
Ginny's Point of View:  
  
Ron was continually poking Ginny in the arm several times.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny ,Gin get up! Breakfast is ready!!!" Ron shouted in her ear.  
  
Ginny pulled her pillows over her head as if to suffocate herself and then Ron heard her quietly snoring back to sleep! He shook and poked her again! This time was an improvement though. He actually got her to grunt and hit him in the shoulder! Way to go me he thought privately.  
  
Well, this should wake her up. Ron ran down the stairs and then searched the cupboards in a mad rush. He ended up grabbing a gargantuan metal spoon and an old rusty pan. He frantically ran up the stairs panting for breath in her doorway. He crept quietly to her bedside and then spoon in one hand and pan in the other.BAM!!! Ron giggled as he banged the pan and spoon together creating a horrific noise! That should wake her up he snickered. Well, could he have been more wrong? Ginny sat up, eyes still closed, and grabbed a whopping seven pound book from her bedside table and flung it right for the side of his face!  
  
"Ouch! Ginny. What the 'ell's wrong with you?"  
  
Second attempt he thought! It was as though a light bulb went on in Ron's small narrow minded head. Ron,(now rubbing the side of his face with seering pain),crept into the bathroom .Hmmm..he looked around for a moment. AHA! Ron spotted them! Sitting there in the corner of the tiny medicine cabinet was a tiny stack of paper cups! Oh that is rich he thought! He took a single paper cup and placed it under the faucet which was now leaking out icy cold water. Ever so slowly he went back to her side. He towered over her bed with an evil grin on his face and then.  
  
"Jesus aged Christ RON!!!" Ginny sprang out of bed, hair soaking wet and pajamas damp.  
  
"Why in god's name did you do that?" she sardonically stated slapping him in the arm as hard as she could.  
  
"Just a little wake up call!!" he chuckled pinching her in the arm before flinging out her bedroom door down the fleet of stairs.  
  
After changing into a mini skirt and white silk tank top Ginny scurried downstairs to where the family was now retiring to the living room preparing to go to King's Cross. She glared daggers at Ron.  
  
"Ginny, dear, you've missed breakfast. Tsk tsk tsk.look at you.you look like a toothpick! Here eat! "Molly stuffed a plate of pancakes into Ginny's face!  
  
"Mum, really.I'm not hungry and besides that I really don't have enough time to eat. I have to get ready and prepare my suitcase!" Ginny scuffed stuffing the plate back onto the counter while her mother gave a very indecisive glance.  
  
"Oh Ginny dear I took the liberty of packing your suitcase for you. No need to worry! But it is prompt that we leave now. Please do me one little favor sweetie. At least take this with you!" Molly said handing Ginny a muffin.  
  
Ugh! Ginny sighed.  
  
"Well off we go then! Into the car! Be careful! No shoving! Ginny you sit in back with Harry, Ron, and Hermione."  
  
Yet another sigh escaped Ginny's lips. She had grown a real displeasure for the 'dream team' over the past years. They're nosy, overprotective, and very.well.all very annoying in her opinion. Ginny tried to force a smile and sat next to Harry. Whenever she saw him though she still grew angry. All these years being in the shadow of the 'Boy Who Lived'. Everyone still believing she had some girly crush on him. The thought just made her stomach twinge.  
  
The car ride there was absolutely dreadful. All they could manage to talk about 24/7 was Quidditch from Harry, brainy and boring topics from Hermione, and of course Ron's pointless antics.  
  
The car approached the train station finally after what seemed to be a day long trip. Ginny just blainly stared out the window at the station.  
  
"Out you go then," said Molly hoarding the kids onto the pavement.  
  
They walked along the stoned pavement into the station.  
  
"Mand your trolly dears!" Molly shouted to the absurd amount of children.  
  
Ginny forced her trunk onto the cart and then carefully atop placed her white chocolate owl which she had decided to call Thorn. Ginny then fed him some owl pellets while walking along the corridors to platform 9 ¾. Behind her, her mum was bustling about straightening everything. Quite annoying really as you can imagine. After entering the platform passing by all the curious muggles, they stood in a corner making preparations. Ginny just looked around gracefully seeking to see the students who were loading the train.  
  
"Gah! This is wracking my nerves!" she pouted. Ginny over the past years had been attending a private wizarding academy. This would be her first year at Hogwarts but she would be with the 6th years. Imagine in front of all those people I have to get sorted she mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Perfect, just perfect! I'll be in Gryffindor with the three musketeers nipping at my heels," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Ginny continued to glance around until a silver flash caught her eye.  
  
Well what have we here? Ginny stared in awe at the boy standing twenty feet away from her. Hmm..not a bad outfit she said admiring his black silk t- shirt and dire cape. Not bad looking either. His hair must have had what, a pound of gel to keep it in order?.Oh my god! Is that who I think it is? Malfoy.Ugh! Well of course it was Malfoy. Not recognizing him at first. But now she recalled as she had seen him at quidditch practice when she was forced to go with Ron and Harry! OopPs! " Gah I hope he didn't catch me ogling at him!"she snorted.  
  
Ginny quickly pried her eyes away from him. although it tended to be hard to do. Her mom then approached checking the bags and pushing the kids up the steps to the door of the train in a raging fashion.  
  
A/N: So whatcha think? Flame or don't! It's ALL GOOD! 


End file.
